The Shinigami's Champion
by Lacrima234
Summary: Kidnapped and Killed. Both things completely out of his control. Good news is, the Shinigami has seemed to take a liking to him. Now he will enter the world as the Shinigami's Champion. No pairings as of yet.


Rewrite complete. Here's the stuff.

Italics-thought

Chapter 1

Flashback

Ichika POV

I sat down and waited for the advertisement on the TV to end.

On the TV, my sister, Chifuyu Orimura, had entered the arena for the second Mondo Grosso.

I heard the screech of tires and looked curiously toward the window. Outside, there was a black van. The van door was opened to show to heavily armed men. The two men quickly jump out of the van and run up to the door of my house. Then, they broke through the door. I yelled in indignation. The men didn't seem to care. Instead, one of them raised their gun, took aim, and fired at me.

Out of pure instinct, I was able to dodge the projectile. Quickly looking back, I saw that it was a dart containing a liquid._ That was most likely a tranquilizer serum. What do these guys want with me?_

Deciding that they were a threat to me, I ran out of the room for cover. On my way out, they continued to fire and I was nearly struck several times. However, I dodged nearly and escaped. I headed for a room that was especially prepared for break-ins. I hadn't understood a couple of years ago, but I certainly did now. The safe room was filled with weapons that we probably shouldn't have in a house. That certainly did a fat lot of good to Chifuyu-nee. Speaking of which, I wonder how she is doing at the tournament. I heard a loud thump at the door.

_Ack! No time for day dreaming._

I scrambled over to a rack full of guns. I tried to lift one of them, but found that they were way too heavy for me. The pounds on the door were getting louder. I was looking around for something that I could possibly use. Nothing came up, but suddenly, all the noises and poundings had stopped.

_Are they gone?_

I heard a low sizzling. _Nope, definitely not. I hate my life._ FUCK! I curled into a ball for protection.

BOOM!

The bomb blew up and shrapnel from the door was sent flying. A particularly large piece of wood hit me in the head and fell to the ground. My last thoughts before I blacked were _I wonder how Chifuyu-nee is doing?_.

Time Skip

I woke up in a van in the back trunk. Through the window I saw that it was at least early dawn. My hands and feet were tied up behind my back.

Thump. I bounced up. _ Where is this van going? What do they want with me?_ I had thousands of questions in my head unanswered. _ Chifuyu-nee is going to be so worried! I hope she doesn't do anything drastic._

I sat pondering my thoughts for a while longer before a particularly nasty bump shook me out. I pushed my body away from the floor and leaned against the wall of the van. Looking around, I saw a door leading to the driver's side. _Can I go through there? Nope still tied up._

I looked at my clothes. They were torn up and I think that I even saw some pieces of wood in them. I had nothing new on except the rope tying me up.

I tested the ropes to see if they were loose. I instantly regretted that choice. They weren't at all. If anything, they were painfully tight. The ropes had rubbed into my skin painfully and left red marks. I winced in pain and returned to my thoughts once again.

_What are these people going to do to me?_ I sighed. _The best thing to do now is to sleep I guess._ I laid down one the not so soft floor and struggled into a fitful sleep. I waited for whatever my fate was.

Time Skip

When I woke up this time, it was dark in the night. I moved my body up and against the wall. I shifted around for a more comfortable position.

There was a full moon out. I stared at it. Its brightness illuminating the van that I was trapped in much like the sun had. It was somewhat peaceful, staring at the moon. Even through the extremely confusing actions of today, I felt at peace here. I always had anyway. I wondered. _What is it like on the moon? Is it peaceful?_

I chuckled sadly "I guess that I'll never find out though."

"You up kid?" a gruff voice asked.

I was startled. "What?"

"I asked you, you up yet?" the voice repeated.

"Yes?" I said tentatively.

"C'mon! You up or not?" the voice was starting to sound agitated.

"Yes!" I said, frightened.

"Good." I heard the sound of a person moving. Then, the door opened and I saw the shape of a man move toward me. He shifted and sat down leaning against the wall opposite. I couldn't see his features through the darkness.

"So, kid, how you doing?" he said. I didn't reply.

"You okay?" he asked, seemingly concerned. I didn't know if I could trust it though.

A sigh. "Look, kid, I'm trying to help here, alright?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"My group here was paid by some blokes somewhere to get you so your sister would forfeit the match." My eyes widened in surprise. "Fortunately, you stayed so long that your sister murdered her opponent." I smiled, even through the situation. "Sadly though, now she's on a rampage trying to find you." He shuddered. "I do not want to be found by someone like that." I felt a sense of happiness that my sister was coming for me.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked.

"Don't know. Just doing our job." He replied. "No hard feelings right?"

"Yeah. I guess." I replied. There was silence except for the occasional bump.

The man stood up. "Well, I guess that I have to go now. Have a nice one."

He left the room. On the way out, I noticed that he dropped something. Before I could voice my concerns, the door was locked and the man was out.

Quickly, I scooted over to the thing that he dropped. It was a pocket knife and a piece of paper. I turned on the spot and grabbed the knife. I started to saw the ropes off. A while later, the ropes came off and my hands were free. I stretched them before working on my feet. Those ropes were quick to come off and I was fully free. I stretched my stiff hands and feet. After I was ready again, I read the note. It said, This is a rescue mission. I will blow this van up and take you with me. There are already others at the extraction point. When you are ready, knock on the iron door 3 times quick and get ready to run. When I was finished reading, I was conflicted between disbelief and confusion. _Is he really telling the truth? Well, what have I got to lose now?_

I steeled myself and fetched the knife from where I had left it and moved slowly towards the door. Once there, I brought the knife up slowly, careful not to make too much noise. I tapped on the door. 1. 2. 3. Once I was finished, I got up and waited.

Mystery Man POV

Once I heard the tapping, I got up. The other guy next to me hadn't reacted. He was staring ahead, bored.

_Guess that's the signal._ I took out a knife and stabbed the unsuspecting guy next to me. He fell without another sound. I pushed his body up to the seat and laid him back. His eyes were dead and unseeing. I shut his eyes and walked up to the door connecting to the driver's seat.

The door was unlocked, so I opened it quickly. The driver glanced back quickly before returning his attention to the road totally unsuspecting. I smiled at the display of concentration or maybe it was trust. Anyway, I stabbed him through the neck and threw him off the chair in a single fluid motion. I quickly took the seat. I slowed the car down and prepared to put it down somewhere off to the side.

Elsewhere

In an unknown location, a man in a soldier's uniform stood up from his post at the computer. He had been monitoring the progress of the van that Ichika and the mystery man were. He strode towards his commander.

"Sir! Your assumptions were correct. The van containing the prisoner has slowed and our agent's tracker has turned cold. Shall I commence phase 2?"

A nod from his commander sent him back to his post. He looked once at an ominous red button before pushing it down and sitting himself.

The commander laughed. "It seems that the shinigami will be taking two more souls today."

Mystery Man POV

_Has anyone realized what happened yet? This is too good to be true. What's going on?_ At that moment, I heard a beeping noise. It was a small noise, but it was still there.

Beep.

Beep.

Beeeeeeeeeeeep.

Silence.

_Fuck._

**BBBOOOOMMMM.**

The van exploded in a giant fireball that consumed everything.

Finished.


End file.
